Season 7:Soul Heart
by Wing Moon
Summary: My own season...anyway it about a kid that name is Cenny. ummm don't know what else say but R&R and find out.
1. Going under

I don't own Digimon...well I do own this season...  
  
Well just one thing please reveiw please...  
  
  
  
Season 7: Soul Hearts  
  
Episode 0.0: Going under  
  
"Peace in the Digital World is this possible?" asked the digimon asked eash other. "Yes, don't say anything bad about the peace in the Digital World...OK?!" yelled the another Digimn.  
  
Behind a tree...  
  
A digimon lay its back on the tree. "Sajutmon why are you so lazy these day?" said a tall Digimon. "Come on sis. I'm not lasy I'm just ummmm..." said Sajutmon still on its back. "Whatever but if you get fat don't come running to me!Hump" yelled the digimon running away. Sweatdrop "I'm can't belive she my sister and older than me, too." thought Sajutmon.  
  
In a dark coner...  
  
"All I want was to be like them...to have friends is that so mush to ask? IS IT?" yelled a deep vioce. Two eye appear out of the darkness. "FRIENDS? WHAT IS A FRIEND? IS IT TWO LIVE IN DARKNESS?" said the deep vioce. Then out of the blue dark stream of data then...  
  
Out in the Digital World...  
  
All of digimon looked at dark stream of data. They tired to run but...it was to late...there whole body turn into darkness.  
  
But not all the Digital World was in darkness...only 1/4 a portion was.  
  
"If I can't get friends I'll make them! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the deep vioce but when he saw only a quarter was in darkness and in his contorl... "I will get the resr of this world, then Earth...No one willbe left out..." said the deep vioce.  
  
In a different places...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWAWAWAWAWAWAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried all the little digimon.  
  
"Please stop crying please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Doigymon a dog/frog. Then out the blue a Female digimon came out. "It's that time of year we call help form Earth so it's time for 14 little digimon to get chosen." said the Female Digimon but before any digimon could be it picked there was a long explosion. All the the little digmon died, but something special happen 14 digimon soul came out the bodies then and went into the sky, then disapeared.  
  
Agian behide a tree...  
  
"BROTHER!!!" yelled a digimon. "Winglessmon, sister you got to help the digimon that were chosen, please." said the last word of Sajutmon before he was delete."SAJSTMON!!" yelled Winglessmon going into the sky, then dispearing.  
  
_To be continued_....  
  
SFH: **How do you like? I know it's corny and sad, but the other chapter will be good I think. SO REVEIW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT PLEASE. **


	2. Dinmension Dreams

Episode 0.1: Dinmension Dreams  
  
Tokyo...  
  
"So this Earth" thought Winglessmon. Then saw a group of people. "I better change" thought Winglessmon sunndely a chase of wind when...  
  
Everything chage of her...Her hair was pink and up to knee. She had a puid school uniform white top, with a bow in the middle and blown skit. Last but not least black shoe and got a her bookbag that wings that pop out. "Time go to school" thought Winglessmon. "I need a name like ummmm Crystal Wing. Right that good" said Crystal to herself.  
  
A different part Tokoyo...  
  
A blue hair boy wake up in lonely house "Dad at work again" thought the boy get up. "Good moring mom" said the boy to the picture of his mother. The boy went into kicten and got a bread with butter when start eat chage then out he.  
  
The boy grab his skate start to skate down the street. "I promise my mother to wear this." thought the boy then took out of his bookbag a google.  
  
In Ikeyin Middle School...  
  
Then on went in to his school inside a girl was a girl with pink hair. "Hi, my nane is Cenny Nij are you new." said the blue head boy. "Yep, my name Crystal Wing. So where math class? Mr. Nij." said Crystal. "Just Cenny well do and going to that call come on." said Cenny and Crystal followed. When they got there the teacher and some students were there too. "So you found the new student Cen. huh?" said the teacher wicking that Cenny. "WHAT? Sir my name not Cen but Cenny. Don't wink at like that OK." said Cenny walking to his deck. "OK Ce." said the teacher ingore Cenny stament. "You think they sue teacher for make fun you?" whisptered a boy with blondo hair to Cenny. "I don't think so" said Cenny. Then the rest the class came in. "Morning Class...we a lot thing to do first the person in front of Ce. is our new student give a warm welcome!" said the teacher. Everyone look everywhere but didn't see any deck where there was new student. "Sir, Where Ce. deck?" asked a student. The teacher point right towards Cenny. "OOOOO" said everyone. Then they said warm welcome then school started.  
  
School was over all the student ran out like it was Summer vaction.  
  
Out school...  
  
"Cenny wait up!" yelled a girl. Then Cenny around to see a group of child. "Hey Sarah and hi guys" yelled Cenny. Arocss the street there was Crystal "Hey wait up!" then she turn see Cenny. First she took few step back then ran like a hunger dogs were running after her. "What just happen?" asked Cenny to himself.  
  
In Cenny house...  
  
Cenny open the door "Dad still at work" thought Cenny going to his room. Then he to do his H.W.  
  
Night time...  
  
Cenny fell asleep on his deck...  
  
Inside his dream...  
  
Cenny was stand in so kind ice cattles... "Where am I?" said Cenny out loud. "Help us" said a vioce. "Who there?" asked Cenny. Then out nowhere a monter came out. Cenny fell back "DON'T EAT ME" then the monster came close then lipped Cenny. "Huh? Hey stop that it tickles." said Cenny. "Well you help me and my world." said the monster. "Ummm I think so." said Cenny a little unsurely. "Thank you...I'm a digmon form the Digital World...you and some more has been chosen to help our world." said the digimon then start again "My name is Futuermon I powder by Fire and brave." "But why me and in a dream...why should I go to world I never knew of Futermon." said Cenny. Futermon eyes became sad. "There was a big blast but my Futer was to get to you and so my soul is only left so I can only talk you and help you in your dreams. I know you don't know where this world is but please for me and my futer Cenny." said Futermon. Cenny eye wided "You know my name?" said Cenny supires. "Yes, I do know you name...anyways..." said Futermon but pasue as he in his sentence then left his hand then out nowhere a small it deive poped out. "This a digivice or Soul digivice. We can digivole or Soul digivole with that." said Futermon then Furtermon sence something "My world turn into to dark every minture we don't make a move. So Cenny do you real want to help me and my futer." said Futermon. "OK but you got eplain me more how digivole and Digital World work OK bubby." said Cenny with a smile. "Thank you and when you get to Digital World you must go to Winglessmon or Lifemon they are own only hope and they well help you if tell them you are the Soul degitanme." said Futermon then with that Futer mon went inside Cenny heart...  
  
Out his dream...  
  
Cenny start to glow...the of to Digital World.  
  
In different part of Tokyo...  
  
13 more child were gone including Crystal...  
  
_To be continued_...  
  
SFH: **Hi! anyway hope you like so please reveiw...**


End file.
